khilariafandomcom-20200214-history
Isana
Isana (pronounced: EE-saw-nuh), also known as the Mother is the god of creation, life, and nature. Isana, seeking to create life of her own kin, departed from her previous universe to create the current universe, which Khilaria resides. However, as she created this new universe an anti-life form was created to maintain balance within the universe. This form was known as Batul, the Ruin, who has been Isana's eternal rival. Description The Mother, Isana, in her true form is a bright white light that shines above her plane of existence, Isandur. When traveling upon the Material Plane, Isana would use one avatar. This avatar quickly became known as The Lady of Light, which was a female with shining white hair with light grey eyes. She mostly wore light colors and walked the Material Plane with grace and innocence. Realm The Mother is the Prime Ruler of Celestia, Realm of Light. This realm gets its name from Isana's bright white light, which illuminates everything within the realm. Within this Realm of Light, there is a tall white tower where Isana will manifest herself as the ''Lady of Light ''to speak with whoever may enter. Personality The Mother is known to be loving, caring, generous, and strong. Activities She tends to focus her attention on every piece of life she has created; however, she has an uncharacteristically strong tie with the mortal beings she created in her image. In her eternal power struggle with Batul, the Ruin, Isana was able to create a new realm to seal Batul's essence within. This realm and seal is referred to as the Eternal Lock to the scholars of Khilaria. However, this Eternal Lock requires a heavy amount of the Mothers power and concentration to maintain. As a result, she tends to use champions to continue her deeds upon the Material Planes while she stays within the Celestia. Powers The Mother has the ultimate power of creation and life, enough to create an entire universe. She loves to share these gifts with the beings that she creates in any positive way she can. History Birth of a New Universe Just before the birth of this universe, Isana was a member of another universe somewhere within the vast span of the multiverse. Not much is known about this previous universe, however. Unfortunately, as Isana relocated to the current universe, an anti-form of Isana was created and was known as Batul, the Ruin. Clash of the Ancients During the birth of this universe, Isana and Batul fought endlessly until they realized they would never be able to destroy the other. As a result, Isana created a realm for Batul to reside in while creating one for herself. There each would have their own freedoms to create the worlds they wanted. Isana created Celestia, while Batul created the Nine Hells and the Abyss. However, this agreement was quickly broken by Batul and after a fight that lasted ages, Isana was able to create a new realm to seal Batul within. This realm is referred to as the Eternal Lock to the scholars of Khilaria. Unfortunately, maintaining the realm and seal of the Eternal Lock requires heavy amounts of the Mother's power and concentration. Creation of Khilaria With Batul sealed away, the Mother was free to create the realm of Khilaria with what little energy she had to spare. A few thousand years later, the realm of Khilaria was created. The Mother, noticing the amount of energy needed to maintain her creation, created the Primordial Beings. These beings formed a balance of nature between fire, earth, water, and air. The Mother's Retirement As the Primordial Beings finished the lands of Khilaria, the Mother birthed Dumera, god of Elves and Nature. Together, they created a perfect mortal being in the image of Dumera. After applying the final touches to Khilaria, the Mother saw fit to retire from building Khilaria and focused her energy back to the Eternal Lock. In her stead, Dumera would continue the Mother's work while she observed from her home, Isandur. The First Age Dumera continued creating other forms of mortal life, which includes humans, giants, dragons, etc. As Dumera continued to create, the needs of the populace became more complex. To fulfill these needs, Dumera created the First Age Titans who controlled different aspects of the mortal lives. Primordial-Titan War Dumera, with the help of the First Age Titans, cared for the needs of the mortals. However, the addition of the Titans upon the realm of Khilaria lead to a power grab between the Primordial Beings and the Titans. Due to feelings of unfairness, a war broke out between each of the Primordial Beings. With massive destruction spanning the entire realm, Dumera sought the help of the Mother. Afraid for the lives of the mortals, Isana quickly jumped into action creating the four elemental planes that currently surround the Material Plane. Each of the Primordial Beings, abandoning their physical bodies in the realm of Khilaria, departed to each of their own Elemental Planes. The Cosmic Fissure During the creation of the Elemental Planes, the Mother has lost her concentration for only a brief moment, which lead to the Eternal Lock being broken. The newly free Batul overtook the Titan of Death, Mordius, then grabbed the Material Plane and attempted to pull the creation away from Isana. This tug of war fractured Khilaria into three separate parts. The Isandur, Khilaria, and Batuldur. The mortal elves were split between the Dark Elves of Batuldur and the Elves of Isandur. During this time, Isana granted godhood to the First Age Titans that would ally with her cause; however, the ones that did not ally with Isana quickly found favor from Batul. With the newly ascended gods, Isana and Dumera were able to dispel Batul's essence from Mordius' body and reseal Batul within the Eternal Lock; however, this time, the seal, being broken before, requires the Mother a great deal more of her concentration and power to maintain. As a result, the Mother can no longer leave Celestia. Dispelling Batul's essence from Mordius' body caused Mordius to go insane and begin feasting on the mortals of the Material Plane. The Divine Exodus After the events of the Cosmic Fissure, the Mother threatened to place any of the newly ascended gods within the Eternal Lock with Batul if they did not leave the Material Plane. As a result, there was a massive exodus of gods from the Material Plane. Gods of evil nature left for the uninhabited Nine Hells to gain control of as much they could while Batul was absent. Others aspired to live within the free realms of Isandur or Batuldur. While the good-natured gods were able to live within Celestia and observe the world they created from afar. Though the gods were out of the Material Plane, they were able to stop the Titan of Death by acquiring mortal champions to do their biddings. With the Titan of Death slain, Isana and Dumera created Grimm, the Keeper, to assume responsibility for the domain of death. Relationships Isana has a relationship to Batul which is similar to that of twins. Dumera is Isana's only daughter; however, since the Mother is the first being of the universe, she is related to everyone within it to some degree. Worshipers Temples Dogma Rites =